Pokemon: A New Journey
by TyphoonWizard123
Summary: Read through the journey of average college student, Jack Allen, as he gets a mysterious present on his 18th Birthday. The gift turns out to be a portal to the realm of Pokémon! Will he survive and get back home? Or will he just be kidnapped by a Pokémon? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Out of the frying pan

_Where shadows dim, and shadows mate,_

_In caverns deep and dark_

_Where old books dream of bygone days,_

_When they were wood and bark_

_Where diamonds from coal are born,_

_And no birds ever sing_

_That is the dread domain_

_Ruled by the Shadow King._

_-Colophonius Regenschein_

_In the year 2193, a man dedicated to creating a childhood he never had, succeeded. With a style not unlike , he created the first of many. This man's name is Professor Archevald Oak, Samuel Oak's great-great-great grandfather. He created something invented nearly 2 centuries ago, and that was Pokémon. He created the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus. He asked for help from the God, and in return for giving life into him, Arceus agreed to give life to others._

_If only he knew what was going to happen._

_The sole reason Archevald created Pokémon, was that Earth and her Colonies were low on natural resources, but had access to enough to power earth for millennia. What they needed was a slave force. And Arceus gave life to millions of beings, which is just what we needed. We shipped the extras of to some empty planet on the edge of the Solar System, and toke what we needed from that. Once he realized what he had done, Arceus attempted to 'cleanse' the humans. Needlessly to say, he failed, and is most likely still floating in space. _

_Some humans protested the cause for slavery, and said that slavery has been outlawed for half a millennia. And some toke it to extreme measures. They burned the homes of government officials that supported the law. They killed Oak and burned his body in front of the Capitol Building, and after nearly a century of fighting, The leaders of Earth came together to repeal the act. They managed to repeal it, but barely. The final vote was 53% repeal, 47% keep. Now Pokémon are pets, but some humans like to travel with some wild ones they've caught, and battle others to boost their own Pokémon. The people who are the strongest in each region are known as Pokémon Masters, something that reminds people about the wars many years ago. The Masters of each region are the keepers of peace across the planet, and members that are incredibly strong enforce the laws. These people are known as the Elite 4. Now that you know what you need, please answer questions number 12-17 on the reverse side. Due Monday for full credit._

"Man, the teachers are piling on the work this week huh Jack?" Zach asked me. "It's almost like they want our heads to explode!"

"Hey, I'm sure they don't want that now." I replied with conviction. "If we did, they wouldn't be getting paid."

"Well that's true. Alright man, I gotta head to the tryouts. If I'm late, Coach will have my ass."

"Alright man, good luck with that."

"K, see ya later!"

As I'm walking to my next class, let me introduce myself to all you readers. My name is Jack Allen. Yeah, make fun of the kid with two first names. I've been bullied and made fun of most of my life, with my last name being so close to alien. And I'm not exactly the most likeable guy in the school, being taller than most teachers and paler than white paint, I stick out like a sore thumb. And weighing only 120 pounds at a college campus, where most looks like their made of fat, isn't good. Oh yeah, and my birthday is tomorrow. Whoopee, it's not like I do anything for it anyway. Aw well, at least I'll be able to get a full-time job soon. Now I can by my own shit! Oh, heres my next cl- huh?

I walked up to my next class to find a note on it, and some more of my buddies are crowding around it.

"Hey Erick," I ask. "What's this mean?"

Erick for future reference, is a kid around 5'10 or so, is dark skinned(but not African American) and is a vegan. He is one of those kids who have that look in there eyes, the kind where you can't tell if they blew up a car or won the lottery. He's always jittery, and looks like he is about to explode in a sugar rush.

"You didn't hear man? Mr. Perez got canned for spying on the girl's locker room. One of the parents walked by and saw him staring into the locker room, and by the looks of it, he was about to go in."

"Oh goody I love irony." I said. "So who's gonna replace the Sex Ed Teacher?"

"I dunno, but the school staff is letting us all leave early. Something about not letting any of the other teachers getting ideas."

"Aw man, that's sick." I _really_ didn't need to here that. "Well, if that's the case, I'll go home."

"Oh yeah!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I guess this is kinda of an early birthday gift to you, huh? Well happy birthday man!"

"Thanks. See ya Monday."

"Oh wait!" he tells me. "I nearly forgot your gift!"

He rummages through his black hole of a bag, and pulls out a small box.

"Here. This is really expensive, and I had to pull some favors to get it."

He gives me the box, but noticing the absence on anything that can open it, I ask him. But he ignores me and only says.

"Only use this in a tight spot. And trust me, it's got only one use, and no return. Once its used, it will transport you."

"Transport me where?" but when I look up, he's on the other side of the hall, taking to his dad.

I walked to my car after a surprisingly good end to the day. To those of you who don't know me, I have the worst luck ever. 1 time I found a 10-dollar bill on the ground, picked it up, and got arrested because the cops _thought_ it was counterfeit when I tried to buy a soda. Another time was, awhile back, some radio talk show host put out tickets to the midnight showing of a movie that was rated 'the best movie ever. Period.' By critics. I managed to win, but the tickets got lost in the mail. And when I called back in the radio channel, they told me that they never did something like that. The deciding factor that my luck is the worst, however, was when I was walking down the street, and some guy sprints around the corner, gives me a bag, and then runs away. About 30 seconds later, I get arrested again! I swear, my luck is like Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong, does go wrong. Oh, heres my car. Hey, for once, its not stolen! Goody.

I hop in my truck and set down the box Erick gave me. As I drove home, I couldn't help but replay those words he told me.

"_Once its used, it will transport you"_

But transport me where? And where was that glint in his eyes? When he gave me it, he looked like he was at a funeral, mourning someone.

"_what if he was mourning me?"_

But I shook that thought out of my head quick enough. Erick might pull a prank on me from time to time, but never on my birthday. Not since I was 8, anyway.

I pulled up to a red light and looked at the box. It was a small box, about the size of a jewelry box, but looked as if it was ancient. With metal coating on it, and some small, strange words inscribed on it. Curious, I start to open it…

HONK!

Started, I didn't noticed that the light had turned green. Someone behind me must've gotten fed up at my ignorance of the light and honked. Miffed, I went forward to home. After a couple traffic jams and a brush fire at the edge of the highway, I get into my neighborhood. But before I can even think, my phones text message goes off. I look at the message, and it only gives me a short message.

_GOOD LUCK_

_ -Z_

Weird. I look up to park my car, and a car comes blazing up the road and slams into my car. Once it hit, everything went slow motion. I looked to my left and saw the box, floating in the air. _Only use this in a tight spot. _Erick's words hit me like a ton of bricks. Without a second's hesitation, I grab the box and open it. A bright light envelops me and everything does dark.

**A.N. how was that everybody? I'm going to be posting this every so often, about a chapter every day or two. Hopefully I'll get some feed back and I'll be able to incorporate something. Anyway, I'll answer something you all may be thinking. Yes, Pokemon are extinct, but what do you think that box was for? PM me answers, and stay tuned for more, Pokemon: P.A.E.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the fire

'_The last words of a dying man on the point of imparting a sensational revelation-make a note of that literary device, it's a guaranteed cliffhanger! No reader can resist it!'_

'_There's one more thing you must bear in mind, my boy: it doesn't matter how a story begins or ends._

_Optimus Yarnspinner: 'What does matter then?'_

'_What happens in between.'_

_ -Dancelot Wordwright, on his deathbed._

A bright light envelops me and everything does dark.

…

…

…

"Um, excuse me sir, are you quite alright?" a faint voice beckoned. "You took quite a fall there."

'Urrggggg. My head… oh god the pain…'

"Are you okay there?" The voice called again. "Umm, sir?"

"Uh, who's there?" I opened my eyes and saw an older gentleman, looking at me with a face full of concern. "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you there." The man said, "You did just fall from quite a height there, after all."

"My…my names Jack. What's yours?"

"Alfred." He told me, helping me up. "Alfred Charles Murphy the Third, at your service. Now, where are you from?"

"Me, um…" I had to think quickly, if I told this guy I opened a box and got here, he'll think I'm insane or something. "I'm from uh, up north." I replied lamely.

"Oh, so you're from Lavaridge Town then?" He asked me, totally buying my lie.

"Uh, yeah. Came down to visit family." I said. "But I got off track and ended up here. Um, where am I anyway, uh, Alfred was it?"

"Yes, and your in Oldale Town, just north of the Legendary Prof. Birch's lab. And I say, how did you get here? Did you get attacked by rouge Pokémon?" he asked me.

'A rouge _what?'_

"Oh, never mind. Would you like to stay the night at the place I run? It is getting late, after all. And the forest beasts aren't exactly neighborhood friendly."

"Uh, okay, I guess." I replied. "Wait, I don't have any money to pay you with though…"

"No, its fine. I have too much money from my time as a trainer. Follow me, then."

We went through town, and he gave me a small tour as we went to his place of business. And by tour, I mean he just pointed stuff out as we walked. At one point some little kid asked for his autograph, like he was a celebrity or something. I asked him about this, but all he did was keep walking. After a small walk, we made it to his workplace, and it wasn't exactly a five star resort. It was a small two-story inn, with a decently sized home nearby it. After unlocking the front door to the inn, he showed me to a room. It was a small room with a T.V., a computer, a bed and a kitchenette. A bathroom was off to the corner, and after telling me that he was going off to his home, I laid down in the bed.

'Well, this escalated _extremely_ quickly. I have to recap all of this. First I opened the box, got overflowed in a bright light, somehow get to a place called Oldale Town, meet the old guy, and now im in a room without anything to help me to as where I'm at.'

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

'What the, how is my phone going off?'

Wordlessly, I picked up the phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Jack? Oh thank God your alright! I saw the crash, but you and the box are gone! Please tell me you didn't use it?"

It was Erick! How the hell he managed this call, I'll never know.

"What's so special about that damn box, anyways?"

"It's not a box, it's a Teleportation Field, and it will teleport you to a random city in any universe. I told you not to use it, except in emergencies. I don't even know how to get you back!"

"Then why the hell did you give it to me?!"

"I thought you would never use it!"

*Knock Knock*

"Jack, who are you talking to?"

"Who is that?"

"Long story man, Listen, I'll call you as soon as I can. But in the meantime, try to figure out where the hell I'm at!"

"Ok, but it will be awhile. Godspeed man."

"See you."

I hung up the call and went over to open the door. Alfred was waiting, wanting to talk to me.

"Uh, yeah, what is it Alfred?"

"Come with me." Is all that he said.

I followed him out through the door, and he lead me into his home. After I got through, he locked the door and closed the blinds on the windows. He looked out of one of the windows, looking for something.

"Uh, Alfred? What do you need?"

Sighing, he turned to me and said,

"I know your not from this world."

Astonished, I asked him how he knew.

"I'm not as ignorant as you think."

"But, how did you know?" I asked him, puzzled.

He sign, and rubbed his eyes, wait, no, he took off his contacts. His eyes were as bright as a red… ruby!

"Your name is Ruby! That's how you know, the people from my past created you!" I exclaimed.

He grinned at me. "You're smart, kid. But I have to tell you something. I know how to get you back to your universe."

I stood up and walked over to him. "How! Tell me!"

He looked at me and said, "You must beat the Pokemon League, if you want a chance at getting home. To automatically get home, you must beat me and all the other Champions. In order, you must defeat me, Gold, the Champion of Johto, Red, the Champion of Kanto, and Pearl, the Champion of Sinnoh. When you defeat them, or if, you defeat them, you will get 1 key. When you have all 4, you must go to Retribution Cavern, which is at the end of your journey. Once all 4 are lined up, a portal will open back to your home. But, be warned, there is a Guardian you must defeat to get to the portal."

"What is it?"

"His name is Spiritomb. He is a pokemon with no weaknesses, and he hasn't been defeated in a millennia. Even I cannot beat him. All I can do to help you now is to give you something my son should have gotten… Years ago."

"What happened to him?"

He looked at me and told me that he was killed when he was 9. By some rouge Corphish, the little guy severed Ruby's son's spine.

I asked him what his name was. He told me it was Brandon.

"Anyway, enough of the morbid talk. This is what you need."

He gave me 5 baseball sized balls, and a thin, red brick. He told me it was a Pokedex. He also gave me a backpack with 5 potions, 3000 Pokedollars (which is roughly 30 dollars U.S.), and a cellphone that had a map on it, as well as his phone number, and a card that had a fake name and place of origin. (A.N. Yes I know that spell poo. Lol away). And his last gift to me was a small device that looked like Bluetooth. He wouldn't tell me what it was. Before I left however he stopped me and gave me a ball with a bluish hue around it. He told me to open it up by squeezing the side buttons. To my amazement, out popped a small, green lizard that stood on 2 feet. It had a red underbelly with a twig in its mouth. Ruby told me it was a Treecko, one of the native starter pokemon for the region. He told me I could name it. I looked into the little guy's eyes and told Ruby that I would name him, Brandon. When he heard that, he collapsed into tears. Me and Brandon rushed to comfort him, but he was already his feet. With a final goodbye, he told me that my first stop would be Petalburg City, just west of here.

(Time change: 3 hours later)

"Soooo, which way do you think we should go, Brandon?" I asked him.

"Hmm, I've never been out this far before, but I would say we should go left. To the path more chosen." The little critter replied. Brandon had taken a liking to me, and now sees my head as a place to lounge about. By now I knew that the Bluetooth think Ruby gave me was a translator or something, so humans can understand pokemon speech.

"Makes sense." I said

"Yeah. Most of what I say is right, after all." He said.

"Ya know." I told him. "Your gonna lose because of your Hubris."

He looked down at me from my head, so I saw him upside down. "Whats hubris?"

"Hubris is that your cocky, that you can never be beaten, that you can defeat foes dozens of times your size and win. Heh, just like-."

A scream came from the woods to our left. I looked a him, at the same time he looked at me. We both nodded and went towards the screaming. We had to cut through a bunch of bushes and foliage to get there. But what we saw wasn't pleasant, not by any extent of the human imagination. A small canine like creature with white pads on its arms was about to be attacked by a massive black and white wolf.

'_If there is anything Animal Planet told me, it's that you should never interfere with nature. But then again, when did I follow the rules?'_

I grabbed a large branch and charged out of the bush, while shouting,

"Quick, Brandon, use Bullet Seed on the big one! I'll grab the injured guy!"

Brandon jumped into the air and pelted the big wolf with small seedlings from his mouth. While the big one was stunned, I ran in there and grabbed the smaller, blue and black canine and ran out like a bat out of hell. Brandon, seeing that I was leaving, jumped off of the head of the wolf and landed on my shoulder. The wolf kept chasing us until we took a sharp corner, Brandon hit it with a Tackle, and it went sliding down a small hill. When we got to a clearing, I set down the canine, which was trembling by this point, and I got a good look at it. It was roughly two feet tall, had black legs, white pads on its arms, and a yellow scarf around its neck. The chest was also black, but everything else was a shade of blue. The wolf had done some bad damage to the little critters left leg, because it was still dripping blood, and the canine wasn't really conscious. I took out a potion from my pack and sprayed the wound until the bottle was empty, then I took off my jacket and ripped off a section and dressed the wound. Not knowing what else to do, I set up camp. I took a match book from my pack and set up a fire. After I got the fire blazing, I told Brandon to keep an eye on the canine, and to tell me if it woke up. I left to find a supply of dead wood for the fire, and I found a section of trees that looked as if they hadn't been alive in years. Lacking an axe, I broke off several branches and carried them back to camp. When I got back, the canine was still asleep, but was resting easier. Brandon told me that he hadn't moved since I left.

I pulled out my Pokedex and got ready to scan the wolf. "Brandon, stand back, I'm going to scan him, see what species he is. I don't want you to confuse the beam, make it think I found a legendary or something."

Brandon backed up, and hopped on my head. I pulled the scan function from the Dex and scanned the pokemon.

This is what popped up

Species: Riolu

Gender: Male

Age: 14 months

Moves: ERROR

Hidden Moves: UNKNOWN

"Huh," I thought out loud. "It's a Riolu, and it's about a year old. But whats this error mean…"

On further inspection, I found that the error was highlighted, which meant that it was a link. Curious, I selected the link and it took me to a menu. The first choice told me that the error was because this pokemon knew moves that this pokemon can't usually know. Puzzled, I scanned Brandon and got:

Species: Treecko

Gender: Male

Age: 3 months

Moves: Bullet Seed, Tackle, Tail Whip, Pound.

Hidden Moves: Wrath of the Forest, Silent Night

'Hidden Moves? What are those?' I thought to myself. I saw another link, and the link told me that hidden moves can only be used when the Pokémon's health drops to dangerous levels. It advised me not to use them unless life or death, but even then, use with extreme caution.

'Guess I'm not doing that anytime soon.'

"Jack! The Riolu's waking up!" Brandon told me.

"Oh crap, I forgot about him!" I shouted. "Let's go say hello, shall we."

We walked over to the tree where I sat the Riolu at, and he was stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes, and saw me looking at him. He started to panic, but then he saw Brandon on my head. When he saw that we weren't going to hurt him, he relaxed slightly.

"Where am I?" he asked. "This isn't my nest. And who are you, and where did you bring me, Human?"

"I brought you here after finding you in the forest, being attacked." I replied "After dealing with the wolf attacking you, we brought you here and healed you up. Speaking of which, how is that leg of yours?"

The little guy was still visibly uncomfortable, so I laid on my side and had Brandon jump off of my head, so we didn't seem so intimidating. Brandon sat next to the Riolu and told him that he's safe now. But when the Riolu heard that, he snapped his head to look at me and asked if we saw his dad anywhere. I asked him what he looked like. He said that he looked like him, but bigger and had spikes where his pads were. Now when he said that, I did remember seeing a shape lying down in the foliage. I told him this and he begged to be taken back there, so that he could check on his dad. I picked him up and sat him on my shoulder, and started walking back to the place where I found the Riolu. It wasn't hard to figure out where to go, since we trashed the ground when we were running from the wolf. When we found the clearing, you could see the tree that the Riolu was against, because it had bloodstains on it's bark. We looked around to find the little guys father. I sent Brandon to look from the trees and me and the Riolu check from the ground. After and hour of searching, Brandon told me he found him, but it wasn't pretty. We followed him to the body. Upon just looking at him, you could tell he was in bad shape. One of his arms was at an awkward angle, and blood was pooled around him. Riolu jumped from my arms and ran over to his dad, and we followed. Riolu was trying to push over his dad to see him, and I helped. For a guy less than four feet tall, the bastard was heavy! When we pushed him so that he was lying on his back, the sight was horrendous. It was clear that his throat had been ripped open, but his organs were beginning to fall out of his chest and stomach. The look on his dead face was clear. He had suffered much before his death, with bloodied cuts and bruises peppering his face and arms. When the Riolu saw this, he turned and jumped into my arms, and began to cry. With solemn faces and heavy hearts, we walked back to camp.

(Later that night)

I walked back to the place where we saw the dead Lucario, and checked if it was still there. Sure enough, it was. I grabbed my shovel and began to dig a small hole, just big enough to fit him in. After digging, I gently set him in the hole, and began to cover him up. After that, I found a sizeable stone and laid it at the place where his head was at. A small grave, but for a quick burial, it would suffice.

(The next morning)

I woke up and saw that both Brandon and the Riolu weren't at camp. I looked at my PokeNav and saw that Brandon was directly above me, on my tent. There was also an alert for a wild pokemon nearby, which must have been the Riolu from yesterday. I guessed that they were going to jump on me when I stuck my head out of the tent. So, I walked out of the tent and stuck my hands up and caught them when they tried to jump me. I caught the Riolu, but Brandon used my hand as a jump pad and shot some low-power bullet seeds at my head. I hit the ground and started to chase Brandon through the trees. After a little while, I caught Brandon and walked back to camp. When we got back to camp, we found the little Riolu waiting for us, sitting next to the fire pit.

"I want to join you." He said. "I don't want this to happen again." motioning to his leg, he stood up and walked over to me. With a look much older than he was, he grabbed a poke ball from my belt and gave it to me. Without a word, I captured him. I pushed the release buttons and sent him out again. I looked into his blood red eyes and said;

"Welcome to the team, Xavier."

A.N. Well, that wraps up chapter 2 of the Fanfic, and I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Well, except for Xaviers fathers death. PM me with what you want to see, and peace out


	3. Chapter 3: Time to gear up!

"_The Optometric Rondo!" gasped the dwarf beside me. "They're going to play some Moomievillean Ophthalmic Polyphony!_

_ -Some dwarf at the Murkholm TromboPhone Concerto_

"I want to join you." He said. "I don't want this to happen again." motioning to his leg, he stood up and walked over to me. With a look much older than he was, he grabbed a poke ball from my belt and gave it to me. Without a word, I captured him. I pushed the release buttons and sent him out again. I looked into his blood red eyes and said;

"Welcome to the team, Xavier."

He smiled. "Thank you."

He went over to my pack and pulled out some Tamato Berries and started eating breakfast. Following suite, I warmed up last night's meal of rice and beans. Brandon just took the twig out of his mouth and skewered some Oran Berries with it. While I ate my meal, I began to think about training. You see, Pokémon only get stronger when they either train a specific move, and get better at it, or train against other Pokémon. Since I now had two Pokémon, I could begin training for real. I thought about whether or not to train them separately. I remembered something my dad told me once.

_You can train all you want, and you can get better. Or you can get a rival and train to best him. That way no one is truly stronger, which makes you stronger by wanting to be better than him. Remember this, son. Sometime you will need this. Now, show me those punches!_

'I need them to be rival's, so that they never are stronger than one another. Once they realize that, by then they will be so powerful, it won't matter!'

"Hey guys!" I called out to them. "It's time for some training!"

Brandon perked up at that, and Xavier was already on his feet, ready to begin.

"Alright boys, first up, time for some running! Follow me!"

And that's how it went from then on out. Every morning, at the crack of dawn, we would go out and run for a few miles. After that, we would eat breakfast, and then they would do twenty-five squats and sit-ups while I'm cooking their food. After breakfast, it's time for power training. I would take them out and have them dead lift as much as they could for as long as they could. Then, when they were so exhausted, I would feed them Oran Berries and start up again. After lunch, which was the berries, I taught them to refine their moves. Brandon would train Bullet Seed until he could pepper a tree with holes. I taught Xavier Force Palm and had him use it against boulders. By the end of the first week, he shattered the boulder he was working on. And don't think I didn't work while they did! I worked when they trained their moves, by doing pull ups, suicides, and by sprinting through the forest and back. By the end of the month, Brandon was able to fire his Bullet Seed nearly a hundred yards and still punch through a tree, Tackle with enough force that it dislocated my arm, and use a powerful pound attack that leaves a crater in the ground. Xavier was able to shatter the biggest of boulders with ease, was so fast he finished his runs before we finished our first lap, and was able to use a stick like a Kendo Sword. I was able to run faster, and could shake a tree with a punch. Granted, it felt like I broke my hand afterwards, but I could spar with Xavier and last a while. We packed up camp and headed for Petalburg City, which was the place where Ruby told us to go to first. When we walked into town, some people looked at us with distain, a few even looked at me with disgust. One guy walked passed me and muttered "Damn animals."

We walked into the nearest hotel and ask for a room. The lady looked up at me and called security because I had 'filthy animals that should be at the shelter'. Damn bastards. I asked a passerby where I could rest. He looked at me and, with venom in his voice, said "You can go hide in the forest with those damn animals, that's were you can go!" He regretted those words the second they came out of his mouth. Because when he finished his sentence, his teeth weren't in his mouth anymore. I kept walking around the city until I found the Pokemon Center. I walked inside and saw Pokémon since I had left the forest. There were pink pokemon, red pokemon, and even a gigantic steel coated pokemon that stood on two legs. I walked up to the lady behind the counter and asked if there are any rooms. She told me that there were, and asked me if I had any pokemon that needed healing. I returned Brandon and Xavier and gave them to her, and got a room key and a pager that told me when they were done healing. I went upstairs and sat my stuff on one of the two bunk beds in the room. I left the room to go exploring in the center. Turns out, there is a lot to do. They have a pool, with heated jets, a breakfast service everyday, and a music room. Upstairs there was a few vending machines, and some reading nooks. The top floor had no rooms, but it was a massive library with books on pokemon medicine, evolutions, moves that certain pokemon can learn, and when they can learn them. Out back, there was a large, flat piece of ground with chalk lines in the size of a basketball court. The center was huge, putting it lightly. By the time I got to my room again, the pager went off and I went downstairs to get them. I had to show them my Trainer license to get them, and as soon as I got them back, I let them out and led them to the room. When they saw the size of it, their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Woah, this is awesome!" Xavier shouted.

"This is more like it." Brandon said, sitting in one of the chairs. In total, the room had a bathroom (no, really!) a bedroom with the two bunks, a television with a couch and an armchair, and a list of movies that you could rent for a fee. There was a small kitchenette with a fridge, an oven, and a washer and dryer. First thing I did when I got all my stuff thoroughly scattered around, was take a shower. Dear god, this felt amazing, sometimes river water just doesn't work. Heated water, and clean towels! After I took my shower, I told Xavier how to use shampoo, and to not eat it or get it in his eyes. Same with Brandon. When I went to dry off Brandon, by this time the bottom of the shower was coated in a fine layer of mud for all the dirt in us. When they had called which bed was there's, I told them were going to have a little fun.

"What do you mean by that?" Brandon asked me.

I held up my wallet. "Who's ready for an epic night, boys?"

"Woot! Let's go!" Xavier shouted.

We went down to the arcade. When we played I realized that Xavier was the best at air hockey ever. I tried my luck at the Test of Strength. I hit the bell and got a small stuffed Munna. Xavier tried and broke the bell. He got a massive stuffed Ursaring that dwarfed him so much, that if you looked at him head on, it would look like a Ursaring was slowly walking towards you, grunting. Treecko was a whiz at darts and the shooting gallery. I think the machines broke by giving out too many tickets. When the Arcade closed, we had so many tickets we could probably buy the place. It was about 11p.m. and I took the guys out for a dinner at the center. It was closed. Disappointed, but at the same time, not really. We headed back to our room and went to sleep.

(P.O.V. Change-Ruby)

I was late up night, watching television. I heard a knock at the door, I paused my show and walked up to see who it was. It was a young man, wearing all red. I opened the door and was promptly knocked unconscious. Before my vision faded out, I heard;

"Alright, now for the boy."

A.N. I know this chapter was very short, but I needed to finish this up before I went to sleep. I apologize, but the next chapter will be our heroes going to The Petalburg Forest, and hopefully, Rustboro City and take on Roxxane, the straight A student! See you all, next time. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4: First Battle, Next City

'_You mean you devour anything that comes your way?'_

'_No, the other rumor.'_

'_You eat books?'_

'_Exactly.'_

'_Are authors with bigger vocabularies more satisfying than others?'_

'_Definitely'_

'_What about non-fiction?'_

'_It makes a change occasionally.'_

'_And cookbooks?'_

'_Now your just pulling our legs!'_

_-A conversation between Aleisha Wimpersleake and Optimus Yarnspinner_

I was late up night, watching television. I heard a knock at the door, I paused my show and walked up to see who it was. It was a young man, wearing all red. I opened the door and was promptly knocked unconscious. Before my vision faded out, I heard;

"Alright, now for the boy."

…

(P.O.V. Change-Jack)

I was up late at night in the library, trying to figure something out. Something that guy told me still rung in my ears;

'_You can go live with those filthy animals in the forest, that's what you can do!'_

Filthy animals? I don't think so, but why does everybody without a Pokémon think the same way? So I went to the place where everybody goes to solve their problems. No, not the police, the library on the third floor. I was browsing around some old history books until I came across a book titled _Pokémon and their History a book by R.J. Howard. _I took the book from the shelf and sat down at the nearest desk. I looked at the table of contents and flipped to page 629. This is what I found, and was disgusted by;

_ Since when Pokémon were discovered, people always hated them. No one knows why, but they believe that they should go back to the forest. Many people think that Pokémon are stupid, filthy vermin that don't deserve to live, so around a hundred years ago, the followers of the cult went to every major city and killed any Pokémon they saw. They killed parents and their children for believing otherwise, and attacked the Government. The government responded by sending out thousands of Aggron to kill the attackers. Not a single Aggron lived more than 30 minutes. By the time the Gods stopped the cult, they had killed thousands of people and Pokémon alike, even making a few species extinct. The species that died out were the Ardin's, the Zardas's, and the pre-evolution of Quilfish, Spinestar. Even today the populations of Pokémon in the places that were attacked are severely reduced. The only thing that stopped the cult from eradicating the entire planet of Pokémon was not Arceus, but the Goddess Mew, mother of all. She was horrified at what her creations did to her children, even going so far as to threaten her with death threats. So she did what no other mother would have done. She went to Giratina and Darkrai and told them to kill every human in the cult. They happily obligated. However, even today the cult has followers, but to a less extreme. They are know as the P.A.E. cult, or the Pokémon are Extinct cult._

I set down the book and nearly fainted. People think so less of Pokémon? The creatures that hold enough power to kill us all, but only stay loyal because they trust us. I wanted to go out there and finish off those damn followers, but I would get arrested and never be able to finish my quest to get back home. I set the book back on the shelf and went back to my room, telling myself that I could never tell Brandon or Xavier of what I learned today, at least until their ready. When I opened the door to my room, I was Brandon and Xavier sound asleep in their respective beds. I slowly crept into my bed and fell asleep.

…

The next morning I woke up to Brandon watching television. I looked over to check what time it was, and it was only 6 in the morning. Sighing, I got up and got dressed.

"Brandon, will you turn down the damn volume?" I said, walking into the living room. "That cartoon is giving me a damn headache. Wait, are you watching My Little Ponyta?"

"Ah!" He looked at me and quickly changed the channel to a golfing tournament. He then looked back at me and smiled. Weird.

"Whatever you're watching, hurry up. Were going to train with the stuff they have here. So go wake up Xavier and eat something." I told him, pouring cereal.

"Okay, I'll be back." He hopped of the chair and went into the room. It was quiet while I got my coffee. Oh man! I haven't had this stuff in ages, sweet, caffeinated beverage! I was about to take a sip when I heard a loud THUD and spilt my coffee all over my shirt. Cussing under my breath, I changed my shirt and warmed up another cup when I saw Xavier chasing Brandon. I went into the main room and watched Xavier chase Brandon around and around and around the chair until Brandon tripped and fell. Xavier was about to punch him, but I picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Okay, what happened. And Brandon, I'm hearing his side first. So what happened?"

"He dumped your dirty shorts on my head!" Xavier shouted, pointing at Brandon.

"Okay, Brandon, say your sorry."

"But-"

"Brandon, my chest is burning from the coffee I spilt on myself and I need to take a shower. So just apologize!"

"Sorry Xav."

"Okay, now watch T.V. like normal Pokémon until I get out." I said, walking into the bathroom.

…

'Man, that shower is amazing! Felt like a summer rain, but warmer.'

I walked out of the shower and dress myself in the bathroom to avoid strange questions later. I walked out and saw both of my Pokémon watching My Little Ponyta. Sighing, I clapped my hands to get their attention. Brandon looked over while Xavier's ears perked up.

"Alright boys, for the past few weeks we've been in the forest, using shoddy equipment. Today we use good, strong stuff. To the battle grounds!" I said, grabbing their pokeballs.

We headed downstairs to the back. We saw the chalk outlines from yesterday and some Training equipment being used by a Machoke and the Aggron from yesterday. We walked over to the battle grounds, were a battle was taking place. A little boy was using a Aron, while another guy was using a Sableye. The Sableye was kicking ass, whooping this aron up and down the field with agility and power. Within a minute, the aron was down for the count. While I applauded the battle, a kid around my age walked up to me.

"Hey, are you a trainer?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

He straightened up and said; "I'm a trainer to, and I challenge you to a battle!" he said, striking some stupid pose.

I looked at my boys, and Brandon nodded, while Xavier was already to fight. I looked back at him and told him that I agree. He showed me to the nearest empty field and called a ref over.

"This match will be a 2v2 Pokémon battle between Jack and Daniel! Once both Pokémon are unable to battle, the trainer that owns said Pokémon will be declared the loser! Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!" The referee shouted.

"Go, Houndour!" Daniel shouted, sending out a dog with white stripes going across his back. The dog snorted flames, making me influence my decision.

"Go, Xavier! Show them our work!" Xavier ran out onto the field and flexed his muscles, ready to fight.

The referee raised both his flags "Both trainers and Pokémon ready? Then, Begin!" he lowered both his flags.

"Quick, use Flame Wheel!" Daniel shouted to his houndour. The dog set itself alight and began to spin towards Xavier.

"Xavier, jump and hit 'em with Force Palm once the flames wear off!" I shouted right back. Xavier grinned and leaped into the air, making the attack miss him. The flames dissipated around the dog while it looked around for his missing foe. Xavier started to freefall and handed right on the dogs back, using a Force Palm, right on the crown of his head. The dog stumbled, but threw Xavier off.

"Houndour, rapid Ember! Make this guy burn!" The boy shouted. The dog jumped into the air and shot several small fireballs at Xavier. They hit, and a cloud of smoke coated the field.

"Ha! We got him!" The boy shouted, pointing at me. "You have to know battling to understand it! You can't just use luck!"

I just grinned and pointed up. He looked up and gasped. Just before the flames hit, Xavier used his aura to create a small pocket of water, which created the steam. He then jumped into the air a charged a Force Palm, ready to attack. I snapped my fingers and Xavier jumped from the tree he was on and smashed the Houndour into the ground. He jumped to my side and the dog was on the ground, knocked out. Gritting his teeth, he recalled his Pokémon and sent out a blue creature with a swirl pattern on its chest. He called it 'Poliwhirl'.

"Are both trainers ready for the second battle? Then begin!" the referee shouted.

"Poliwhirl, Mega punch!" Dan shouted.

With blazing speed, even before either of us could react, the blue thing sprinted across the field and unleashed a haymaker upon Xavier. He went flying into the air and landed, hard. When he dust cleared, he was also down. I walked out and picked him up, set him down next to Brandon and sent him out. It was now just a battle between Daniel and his Poliwhirl, and me and Brandon. He referee raised his flags and lowered them. I had the advantage by using a grass type, by Poliwhirl had the obvious strength factor going for him. Luckily, Brandon's only long ranged move was his most powerful.

"Brandon, jump to the trees and charge your bullet seed! Wait for him to come to you!" I shouted out to him. Brandon took a massive leap and landed on one of the trees and began to charge up. A green glow began to emanate from his mouth.

"Don't let him charge up! Use Agility to close the gap, and then use Mega punch once your close enough!"

The poliwhirl began doing leg stretches, and then it bolted forward, even faster than when it had been fighting Xavier. It cocked it's fist back, and a yellowish glow surrounded it.

Brandon was still charging.

The Poliwhirl began to pick up the pace, dead out sprinting towards Brandon's tree.

Brandon was still charging.

The Poliwhirl jumped into the air, ready to pound Brandon's face in.

"Now Brandon, fire!"

Brandon opened his mouth and shot forward bright green ball of energy, but because they had been charged, they had thorns on them. He shot dozens of them point-blank into Poliwhirls face, throwing it back. The Poliwhirl landed on the ground and was hurt, but was stunned.

"Brandon, NOW!" I shouted. I had taught Brandon a move he wouldn't normally be able to use until he was a grovyle, but he still had plenty of extra energy from the bullet seed. He pulled the twig out of his mouth and it began to glow a lime green. He dashed toward Poliwhirl and used a weakened Leaf Blade. The Poliwhirl stumbled, and fell face first, unconscious.

Daniel was stunned to say the least. I thought he was gonna come over and pummel me, since he was so into it. But he just walked over and shook my hand. The crowd cheered, and I didn't even notice the crowd forming. Daniel pulled out his wallet and gave mes ome money, and a congratulations. Some people from the crowd tried to get a battle from me, but I just picked up Xavier, who by know was conscious, and got Brandon from the crowd. I walked into the Pokecenter and asked for them to be healed, and I got the pager from the last time. I went up to the room and ordered room service and started packing my bags for the next town. Then the realization hit that _we won_. We won our first battle against a trainer, not just some forest critter that we stumbled across. I looked at the money from the fight, and counted it up. It came to about 300 dollars, more or less. I looked at the time, and it was only 3:12 in the afternoon. I looked at the time left on the pager, and it said about a half hour left until they were healed. So to pass the time I sat on the couch and browsed my map. From the looks of it, we had to go through a place called Petalburg Forest, then all we have to do is cross a river, and we are in Rustboro City, where the first badge is at. I did some research on Roxxanne, the Gym Leader for the Gym there. She has 2 Pokémon, and her specialized type is Rock type Pokémon. Good thing both Brandon and Xavier are strong against them. I went out to the PokeMart, which was in the main lobby of the PokeCenter, and bought some potions and a few pokeballs. I had enough for some vitamins, so I picked up a few. By the time I got back up to the room, the food and was here. I set the food on the table and went downstairs to pickup the guys from their healing. I showed the nurse my card, and got their pokeballs back, in exchange for the pager. When I got to the room, I pushed the release buttons and they materialized next to me.

"Alright, guys. Time for dinner." I set up their plates. Brandon got a salad with a Oran Berry shake, and I shaved some Protein into his salad, to maximize his attack stat. Xavier got a T-Bone steak and baked beans with some Carbos in it, to up his speed stat. And I got a Johnny Rocket's Burger and fires, complete with a strawberry shake and Oreos. I turned on some television, but on second thought, kept it off, since I wanted to tell them my plans to get to the next town.

"Alright guys, I was thinking, we should start making our way to the next city. The place is called Rustboro City, and it's our first gym battle. The leader, Roxanne, has rock type pokemon, so we're good on type coverage, but I want to train your other moves. So, the whole time we are going to Rustboro, I want you two to use your other moves as much as possible. I want to be in Rustboro by the end of the week, so we will have to move fast. The forest we have to get through is a natural maze-it will be tricky to get through. I have a map of the place, but maps wont do much good in there. Brandon, we will be building up your Physical strength so you can toe-to-toe with her rock types. Xavier, the reason you lost that fight is my fault. I didn't teach you any ranged moves, so we will be focusing on getting you some distance on your opponents and dealing damage from said distance. Remember guys, this won't be some cock-sure guy for the streets or a wild fight, this is a League Battle, the first of many. So we will be prepared." Both of them looked at me with a fire in their eyes, like they were already facing them down.

"Jack, we know how important this fight is." Xavier told me. He looked right into my eyes. "I will not fail. I won't, can't and will not fail the person who saved my life. I owe you to much."

I had a memory of his father laying dead on the ground. I set my burger down and pushed in my seat. I looked at Xavier, "You don't owe me anything, not after what I could have prevented…"

Xavier jumped from his seat and spoke with fire in his eyes and conviction in his voice. "You couldn't have know about my father when you saved me, but you made the right choice. I won't stop, if only in the name of my father."

I knelt down to look in his face. "Xavier, by any chance did you know your fathers name?"

"His name was Regi. He was named that because he was found with the Regi trio protecting him, with Regigigas holding him."

Brandon Jumped from the table and landed on top of my head, looking down at Xavier. "Damn it, Xav, I never took you for the one to tell us a sob story." He fell off and put his hand on his shoulder. "You are stronger than I, and yet you ask for pity!? This is not the friend I know, nor the Pokemon that would never stop to do what his father couldn't."

Xavier looked up and Brandon and slapped his hand away. He got up in his face and yelled, "Don't you ever talk about my father that way! You have no idea who he was, and yet you tell me he was weak?! You know nothing!"

I tried to cut in; "Guys, calm down-"

Xavier looked at me and growled. "Shut up will you! Just leave me alone!"

He ran out the open door into the hallway, Brandon tried to go after him, but I held him back and shook my head. "He needs to be alone right now, just leave him be."

(P.O.V. Change-Xavier)

'They don't know anything about me! Why should they be the ones to tell me and my father are weak?!'

I ran outside into the forest and began punching the trees around me, as if they would solve anything.

"Why *punch* do *punch* they *punch* think *punch* I'm *punch* so *punch* WEAK!"

I shattered the tree I was working on, so that the tree was a mere stump, and the top half had a massive Riolu-fist shaped crater in it. My aura was visible, a light green mist surrounded me. I charged the anger I felt into the space in front of my paws and combined them. The result was a dark, violet sphere. Screaming, I fire the beam unto the stump and incinerated it. Panting from the exertion from firing it, I felt loads better from that. It's like I just fired all of my worries and spite, and now I feel, well, free. I began my walk back to the center.

(P.O.V. Change-Jack)

It was late at night when Xavier came back, half asleep from whatever he did. Although I suspect that the explosion in the forest was him. I set my alarm so we could get a head start on the day. We would wake up at 6, and get to the forest entrance at around 8 in the morning.

…

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

Groaning, I turned over and hit the snooze button. Opening my eyes, I saw two things: One was a black and blue body, and another was a green and red body. I lifted my head and saw both Xavier and Brandon sleeping in the same bed as me. Grinning, I maneuver myself off the bed without waking either of them. I go turn on the shower, and while waiting for the water to heat up, got a air horn, snuck up on them, and blasted them with the sound. Brandon screamed and fell off the bed, while Xavier leaped up and smacked his head on the roof. They looked at me while I was on the ground, laughing my ass off. They tackled me. I can still feel the spot where they hit me. Anyway, I hopped in the shower and washed myself, got out and dried off, and warmed up some breakfast for us. Today was waffles and OJ. After breakfast, which was ate in silence, we finished packing and checked out of the room. We walked down the street, getting glares from people, who when you looked closer, had golden necklaces with a arrow through a pikachu's head. Some people looked at us with sympathy, but I ignored everyone until we left the city limits. We traversed the rocky terrain of the route, battled some trainers, and eventually we arrived at the entrance to the forest. We all looked at each other, nodded, and entered the forest, aiming for the city beyond.

A.N. And that's the end for this chapter folks! I made this one extra long to make up for the chapter before hand, and I hope you all are keeping a close eye on all the new chapters. So, next time will be our heroes going through the Petalburg Forest and reach Rustboro City beyond. I will include the gym fight next chap, so keep looking. Peace out, loyal fans. Oh, and to a reviewer by the name of Thor94, this is just rated M for adventure, but I may have lemons in a very distant chapter. Don't count on it though.


	5. Chapter 5: Roxanne and sad times?

'_Bid the last few grapes to fill and ripen;_

_Give them two more days of weather fine,_

_Forde them to mature, thereby instilling_

_All their sweetness into the heady wine'_

_ -Inka Almira Rierre, and his poem, The Comet Wine_

We traversed the rocky terrain of the route; battled some trainers, and eventually we arrived at the entrance to the forest. We all looked at each other, nodded, and entered the forest, aiming for the city beyond.

When we entered the forest, the trees overhead were so thick; we could barely see each other. I recalled them so we wouldn't get separated. The forest was a maze, just as the map told me. Bug catchers were everywhere, and they lost at every turn. Although at one point a weedle someone owned poisoned Brandon, I had some antidotes on me, so it wasn't a big deal. We got to the halfway point soon enough, and the trees lessened, so sunlight was able to come through. A man in a business suit was standing around, muttering to himself, something about Shroomish? Anyways, we kept walking through the forest, at one point we got lost to the point where we couldn't tell which way was which (try saying that 5 times fast) But, in the end we made it out. The light nearly blinded me, and when my eyes adjusted, I saw a river, plenty of trainers, and in the distance, the skyline of Rustboro City. We went to the left, and fought many a trainer. A few gave us problems, but we pulled through. When we crossed the river, the entrance to Rustboro City was in front of us.

With a deep breath and a ceremonial countdown, we entered the city. The city was a very industrial place, with machines whirring every which way. We found the PokeCenter, this time without incident, and checked into a room. The PokeCenter was very much like the one in Petalburg, but much bigger. The room had 2 bedrooms and a small weight-lifting room across from the kitchen. I set my stuff on the bed while the guys checked out the room. By the loud and excited noises, I think they liked the room. I heard a knocking at the door and it was the nurse from the counter. She gave me a newsletter saying that if I got the badge from gym by tomorrow, the room would be free for a week. Thanking her, I closed the door and checked the time. It was 1 in the afternoon. I grinned, but I remembered to check my wallet before I left. I had 4200 dollars, most of it from the trainers leading up to here. I checked any places where we could go hang out for the day. Turns out we can go to the gym to train and sign-up for a match.

"Hey guys, lets go hang out at the gym. I got to go and sign us up for a Gym fight anyway. Let's go guys." Brandon jumped on my head and Xavier leaped into my shoulder, but not without a front flip. Show boater. I opened the door and closed it behind me, locking it. We walked through the PokeCenter, and there was a kid around my age holding a ralts, and an older guy sitting in a chair, looking every so often at me. Honestly, the people are far from sane around here. We headed out of the PokeCenter and headed our way to the gym. We somehow found our way to the mall, but we just asked for directions to the gym. The first guy we asked didn't know, the second was a member of the anti-Pokémon cult, and the third was a little girl who said it was around the block. Thanking her, we ran towards the Gym, and I have no idea how we missed it. The building was massive, and I could see the PokeCenter from here. The doors alone were big enough to fit in a few tanks, and the place was nearly a skyscraper. We walked in and the first thing we noticed was the large amount of rocks and boulders. We looked to our left and saw the receptionist.

"Yes, excuse me, but when can I get an appointment to fight Roxanne?" I asked politely.

"Yes, just one moment." The lady replied. She typed in something and asked for my Trainer card. I handed it over and she swiped it though a card reader. I heard a slight *ding* and she smiled. "Your name is Jack Allen, from Oldale town, and you currently have 2 Pokémon, is that correct?"

"Yes it is, so when is the earliest appointment?" I asked again.

"The earliest is at 4 today, is that fine?"

"Yes, thank you."

I was given a slip and directed into the Pokémon Training Gym, not the actual battle gym, the part where all the equipment and gear is stored. I showed Xavier and Brandon to work a treadmill, and Xavier got really into the bench press. Brandon was going around 20 on the treadmill, and his legs were a blur. I thought this was going to be a tough match, but I have 2 Pokémon with type advantages, how can I lose? I mentally slapped myself, berating myself for getting cocksure. It felt like only a few moments before the receptionist went into the training room and called us for the fight. I was nervous, to say the least. We were show through a door, and I walked into a massive arena, and cameras were everywhere. Sometimes I hate my stage fright. I walked unto a podium that rose into the air, and a second one across from me also rose. The little girl who showed me the way was on it, and she had a pokeball ready, just waiting to launch it. A referee was in the middle of the arena, with full body armor and two flags, one red and one green. He set down his flags and picked up a clipboard off the ground. He read the clipboard and stated;

"Today, a challenger, hailing from Oldale Town, has come to fight our very own gym leader, Roxanne, the straight-A-student! The challenger is known as Jack Allen, and he currently has 2 Pokémon so far on his journey. The match will be a 2 on 2 battle, and Roxanne cannot switch out her Pokémon! The trainer with no more active Pokémon will be declared the loser of the battle, and pay the winner a 10% of his/her total money! Now, if both trainers are ready, BEGIN!"

"Time to rock and roll, Geodude!" Roxanne threw the pokeball in her hand and it released a floating rack with two thin arms and a face. By the proportions of the face, the entire body was its head. I whipped out my PokeDex to scan it, and see our opponent.

Species: Geodude

Lv. 12

Moves: UNKNOWN

Hidden moves: UNKNOWN

Type: Rock/Ground

Smirking, I looked at Xavier and nodded. He jumped off my shoulder and landed on the battle arena. The tension was so thick, you could almost see it.

"Geodude, use rock smash and rock polish!" Roxanne shouted to her Geodude. The little rock (get it?) reached down and ripped a piece of the arena up and threw it.

"Xavier, use Reversal!" The little riolu grinned, jumped and grabbed the rock in mid air, spun around, and threw the rock with a bit of extra velocity from him. But Roxanne was a gym leader for a reason and her Geodude's rock polish upped it speed and it was able to dodge the attack.

"Repeat fire Geodude!" The Geodude grabbed two rocks instead of one and threw them at astonishing speed. Xavier was barely able to dodge the first few, but got hit with the last one.

"Xavier!" I shouted. Dust had covered the field and obscured both mine and Roxanne's sight, and she was instructing the Geodude to find that Riolu. A thought came to my mind, a technique that I taught Xavier one the first day of training, something that could take that little rock down.

"Xavier, Its time for some Brazilian Jiu Jitsu! Use a circle spin to clear the smoke and then take the fight to them!" I shouted. I had taken B-J-J When I was a kid, and I still retained many things. A few take down techniques would not work, given the lack of legs and a neck, but one could turn the tides easily.

For a second nothing had happened, and I thought the rock smash had knocked him out could, but the smoke cleared in the center and he was visible, a cut on his forehead but otherwise fine. He still had that manic energy in his eyes and he was ready. Geodude appeared from the smoke and it was a fight. The Geodude tried to punch Xavier, but he caught the fist and flipped him over his back. Xavier jumped on his head and punched his head a few times, but the Geodude grabbed him and threw him off. The boulder was injured and winded, but it could still pack a punch. Xavier skirted the Geodude, looking for a opening, and he found one. He ran around the Geodude and for a second it looked like a second Riolu had joined the fight, just trailing behind Xavier. My PokeDex beeped and I opened it up.

Alert! Alert! Alert!

New move detected!

Xavier has learned the move: Double Team.

Grinning at this new move, we had a much higher chance of winning this than I thought.

"Xavier, use a Double Team, then follow it up with a Force Palm!" Xavier went a little faster and a second clone appeared. He stopped and now three Riolus surrounded the Geodude, and he didn't know what to think. All three of the Riolus right fist glowed and they all charged the geodude. The Geodude flexed his biceps and started to dig underground. When the riolus got to the spot where the Geodude was, all there was a hole in the ground. Across the field, Roxanne began to laugh.

"Now, Geodude! Use Magnitude!"

(Magnitude is a move where the strength of the move can differ. No two magnitudes are alike, and it can do anywhere from a Magnitude Lv.4, up to the rare and destructive Magnitude Lv.10.)

The ground began to tremble underneath all three Riolu's and two shattered into pieces. The last one was Xavier, and he got thrown up into the air a lot. When the attack had stopped, he was having trouble standing, and it looked like his left arm was dislocated. But he kept on fighting. He looked up with rage and fury in his eyes, and he clicked his arm back into place. Blood was dripping from his mouth, but he refused to stop fighting. He jumped into the Geodudes hole with a Force Palm charged. A explosion rang deep underground. A few moments later, Xavier walked out of the hole, dragging an unconscious Geodude behind him. After throwing him across the field, Xavier fell on his knees and went unconscious. I quickly recalled him due to his injuries, and so did Roxanne with her Geodude. Poor thing was missing a few chucks off of it. We recalled both our Pokémon and she sent out a blue, angular Pokémon with a massive red nose. I looked at Brandon with determination, and he also jumped into the arena. The referee raised his flags and shouted "Begin!"

"Nosepass, use magnet rise and then use Block!" The blue thing focused and started to levitate. It floated over and drew a cross on Brandon, not doing anything else.

"Alright Brandon, time to use a Mach Seed!" I had trained Brandon with bullet seed so much that he could charge it within a few moments and fire a continuous blast called Scatter Seed, but Mach seed had little power, but the seed were so fast it almost didn't matter. He started charging his seed (Wow that doesn't sound dirty) but before he could unleash the seed (I really need to stop) Nosepass smack both sides of his head with his little arms and it caused the build up to back fire, and he released his seed (I… I'm done! I quit! Too many dirty jokes in this one sequence. You can hire a new writer!)

*Pauses story*

-Hi im the new writer an I know nothing about pokeymon this will be a great gramaticl correct fanfic from now on!-

(Shoots friend off the chair, continues to write. "Not dealing with that shit! The damn publisher can tell me to write a lemon and I won't care anymore! As long as no one desecrates the sanctity of Pokemon!)

*Resumes story*

All over the place, hitting a few people in the audience, but a few managed to hit the Nosepass, causing it to stumble back and fall over. A few smoking holes peppered the face of the Nosepass. Brandon was a little dizzy from the release (*sigh*) and he wasn't looking in the right direction. The Nosepass got up and punched Brandon in the side of his noggin. By now those punched were adding up, as Brandon was bleeding from the left side of his head. I knew that only one thing could keep this battle in my favor. But just to make sure, I checked my PokeDex and clicked the battle function. It read that Nosepass had taken a little les than half his health, but Brandon had less than a quarter of health. When he charged up his Mach Seed, some energy from the seed (Please, just stop) went back into his system. He should have enough left for one final attack. I looked up from my PokeDex and shouted; "Brandon, use focus energy and then Leaf Blade! Charge all of your energy into the very point of the blade!"

Brandon took the twig out of his mouth and began to glow a green color. When the blade showed, it was the color of a real Leaf Blade, and it was the length of a short sword. Stunned, I remembered that all treecko have the Ability Overgrow, so when they are weakened, all grass type moves are increased two-fold. When Brandon opened his eyes, they glowed a bright, powerful green. His energy flowed around his body, encasing him, protecting him. When the energy stopped, he was covered from head to toe in a full body set of armor, fashioned from pure Overgrow energy. He seemed to move with the speed of the wind, and the power of a full grown RedWood. Within a mere second, he had run across the field, raised his blade, and defeated Nosepass. The boulder fell to the ground, a gash across it's chest, oozing oil. All the energy from the move flowed back into Brandon, and he staggered, but was able to stand.

The referee was stunned. Roxanne was stunned. The audience was stunned. I was stunned. My PokeDex beeped, and I looked down to read it.

Warning! Warning! Warning!

The owned Pokemon known as Brandon has used a Hidden Move!

Brandon's energy levels have dropped to dangerous levels, recommend immediate return and healing!

Brandon used the Hidden Move: Wrath of the Forest.

Fumbling my balls (I hate my life!), I recalled Brandon immediately, as the PokeDex told me to do. Roxanne climbed down her podium was waved me over. I jumped down from the podium and walked out into the middle of the arena, and she gave me a wad of money, a badge, and a look of amazement. When I got the badge, I ran out of there, fearing for the safety of Brandon. I made it to the Pokemon Center within a few minutes and nearly threw Brandon and Xavier's Pokeballs at the nurse. I told her to heal them as fast as she could, clearly telling her that they both used up a lot of power, and that my Treecko used a Hidden Move. When I told her that, she grabbed the balls and placed one into the standard healer, but took Brandon into the operating/Extreme Overuse of Energy room. She returned and gave me back Xavier's ball, but said "Brandon's energy has gone to a very dangerous level, any longer without it, and he would have most likely died. Good thing you got here quick, otherwise there no telling what would have happened. But don't fret, he will be fine. He just can't do anything strenuous for a while. I have some Grass Essence pumping through him, so he should be fine come tomorrow morning."

I made the climb up to my room, with both amazement and sorrow competing. Amazement because I saw the most powerful move ever, and sorrow because Brandon nearly died. I unlocked my door and set my stuff down on the bed, and I released Xavier. When he materialized, he stretched and looked around for Brandon.

"Hey, uh Jack. Where's Brandon?" He asked me.

"Brandon, well, he used a Hidden Move. He nearly died because of the energy lose. But the nurse told me that he will be fine by tomorrow." I told him.

I couldn't tell if he was scare…d… The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He was scared because he nearly lost his best friend, almost like his dad.

"Xavier, he won't die, not while the staff here take care of him. He will not die like your father." I clenched my fist, shaking because of the force. "He will never die! Not while I live and breath!"

"Jack. I know he won't die. Pokemon don't die from energy loss, we die because we can't move after we lose it. Most of the pokemon deaths in a battle are because a pokemon doesn't move. He'll be fine." Xavier told me. He left the room, and I could hear the T.V.

I went into the living room, because something had caused me to question it. The PokeDex had mentioned that Brandon used a 'hidden move', and I saw that he had it when I scanned him. But I had no idea what Xavier had. I pulled out my PokeDex and scanned Xavier.

Species: Riolu

Gender: Male

Lv. 13

Moves: Force palm, Reversal, Endure, Quick Attack, and Rock Smash.

Hidden Moves: Psychic Matrix, Aura Blitz.

Curious, I picked Psychic Matrix, and it showed me this;

_Psychic Matrix is a Hidden Move available to most Pokemon who have a high psychic core, and can use other 'normal moves' such as Psychic or Hypnosis. The Hidden Move freezes time in a 10 ft. by 10 ft. by 12 ft. cube around the Pokemon who uses said move. The user can move at normal speed, so it has the capability to land hundreds of hits before the foe can even move._

I went back and clicked his other Hidden Move, Aura Blitz.

_Aura Blitz is a fighting type move only available to the Lucario evolutionary line, and requires the ultimate sacrifice; someone must die for the Riolu or Lucario, for the user cannot use it without the Kamigen, a special type of aura that can only be opened by the death of a close one. If a member of the Lucario family uses this, it is almost certain that they will die._

Stunned, I never knew such a sacrifice is needed for a move. Not that I would ever have it used, but, just, wow. I looked through Brandon's list of HM's, and looked at the move, Wrath of the Forest.

_Wrath of the Forest is a hidden move available to only the Sceptile Family, and is only used when either the user is defending a loved one, or is near death. The move causes most of the energy from the ability, Overgrow, and redirects it to the users body, encasing them like a suit of armor. The move differs if the user uses Leaf Blade or Night Slash. If the user uses Night Slash, the armor will be pitch black and the move is known as Silent Night. If the user uses Leaf Blade, Wrath of the Forest will be used._

I set down my Pokedex in awe. Brandon used Wrath of the Forest to _protect _us.

*BRRRRING!*

My phone went off in my pocket, nearly giving me a heart attack. I looked at it and the Caller I.D. was Ruby. I opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's me, Ruby. I-I need help."

A.N.

Wow, a lot of drama in this chapter. Brandon nearly dying of energy depletion and Ruby needing Jack's help, and it sounds like he needs it bad. Next Chapter will have Jack going and trying to rescue Ruby, and possibly have them go down to Dewford Town. Next chapter will also have a new member to the team. Oh, and the new author part? My friend reached over, commandeered my keyboard, and typed that in. Hopefully he won't bother us.

-Hi, i'm not dead yet peoplez. I wil bee hear,-

Damnit! Stay outta this Fanfic!

-Ez noh-

*Sigh* Peace Out.

-I will have my revenge!-

Where did I place my 9mm?


	6. Chapter 6: Ruby

_Come, landlord, fill again my glass, _

_And fill again my dish._

_Those things apart, a buxom lass_

_Is all that I could wish_

_ -Sir Dylan Cole_

My phone went off in my pocket, nearly giving me a heart attack. I looked at it and the Caller I.D. was Ruby. I opened the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's me, Ruby. I-I need help"

I stood up at the table. "Where are you, I'll come get you."

"I'm near the Rock Tunnel, just past Rustboro City. Please hurry, Team Magma has me captured in here. They took my Pokemon, they, they…"

"What did they do Ruby?"

"They, they killed my Metagross! When you get here, I want you to kill every one of these damn Grunts, starting with the commander here. He's the piece of shit that used the psychic magnet to rip him in two."

I was grabbing my stuff while Ruby was talking, wasting no time at all. "Alright, where is the tunnel? I'll be there in an hour."

"It's a few miles north of Rustboro, you can't miss it. Hurry! They-"

I stopped. "Ruby? Ruby!" all I got back was dial tone.

"Come on Xavier, we gotta go help a friend out." I stretched my arm out and he jumped on my shoulder. I ran out the door, but not before re-locking it. I went down to the market inside the PokeCenter and bought a lot of Super Potions and a few escape ropes. I bought some new Great Balls, so in case I saw a Pokémon that would be good. We went out the door and ran north. We went by people on their way back from work, and a few people like myself. Two or three wanted to battle me, but I kept on running like it didn't hear them. Eventually I saw the edge of the city limits, and the mountain that held the tunnel, and Ruby. The outside was not without trainers and Pokémon alike, and we had to battle a lot to get anywhere. We climbed up a massive ledge, about 10 feet up, and we saw him. A shiny nincada, and it was asleep in a bunch of flowers! I told Xavier to get off, but not to make a sound. He crept around and blocked the Nincada's exit points. I crept along and got so close that I could see the scales on its legs. Gross. I lightly threw a great ball, and it sucked in the Nincada. 1 wobble, 2 wobble, 3 wobble! Caught! I grabbed the ball in amazement and awe. I had caught something that most people never even saw! I released the Nincada and this time it was awake, and looked at me with a bit of anger. But after realizing that it had been caught, it jumped on me and took Brandon's normal post. I grabbed it off my head and scanned it with my PokeDex.

Species: Nincada-Shiny variation.

Lv. 15

Gender: Male

Moves: Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Slash, Tackle, and Fury Cutter

Hidden Moves: Locust Swarm and Spiritual Guardian (Upon evolving into a Shedninja)

_Locust Swarm is a Hidden Move in which the power increases if you have more Pokemon. The move calls out all of your Pokémon and gifts them with a Bug-type move for one attack. This move is similar to Foul Play, but it is super-effective on whatever it hits._

_Spiritual Guardian is a move only Shedninja can master; it can block moves that would normally affect the Shedninja, and can even attack for it. But if the Guardian takes any damage whatsoever, it will immediately wear off and the move will end._

With a brand new Pokemon, a shiny one at that, we entered the cave, adamant about saving Ruby.

…

The cave was dark, but some lanterns left behind from travelers helped illuminate the area. I picked up the first one I found and refilled it whenever I saw another burning one. We went farther in the cave, looking deeper, but we found nothing. I stopped for a minute to look around, and I felt something against the wall. I pressed the indentation, and a doorway opened in the wall

*Pause story*

-And inside the doorway was a portal to the second gym-

(we still have to save Ruby from Team Magma, and avenge his Metagross)

-which conveintly led to team magmas base with Ruby staring confused at you-

(No, bad friend!)

-I see no problem with this-

(But the plot!)

-screw your plot, mines better-

(Foop you!)

-pushes author out of chair, sits down and begins to write , author slips landmine under seat, blows up.-

(Ah, that's better. Now back to the story)

-my booty hurts…-

*Resume story*

And the door led to a hallway, which was illuminated by more of the lanterns from outside. I crept down the hallway, hearing voices and laughter down the hall. Bright light was coming from the end, and I slowly went towards the light. The hallway opened up into a massive room with supplies scattered around the perimeter. I ducked behind a box, and two men walked by me. The men wore all red and black suits, and they had a large black M in the middle of the chest. Many hallways branched off the room, only one of which was guarded by two more Magma's with 3 pokeballs apiece. The two men talking left the room, and I was alone with the two guards. I pulled Xavier and Nincada off me, and began to think of a plan.

"Alright, the room guarded must have Ruby in it, so we have to figure out a plan to get in there, undetected. Got any ideas?" I asked them both. None of us could think of anything, but we needed to think of a way to distract the guards.

…

A Magma grunt ran through a hallway, klaxons blaring, sirens going, the alarms going off about some kid who followed some grunts and is fighting them on the third floor of the base. According to the voices over the intercom, this guy isn't using Pokémon; he's just beating the shit out of the members and their Pokémon!

The grunt went through a few doors and a hallway and could hear the commotion upstairs, and it sounded like the fight was stopping, or at least slowing down. He ran up the stairs and saw a few of the commanders restraining a kid that had bloody knuckles and a wild look in his eyes. He back-kicked the commander holding him from behind, head-butted the one in front of him, and haymakered the last one, then he ran at the grunt and kicked him down.

…

Me and Xavier couldn't figure out how to distract the two guards, and Nincada wasn't much help, just clicking randomly and looking around like an idiot. I was looking around and noticed a couple of bottles on the ground, and one thing led to another, and I grabbed one of them, and threw it over to the other side of the room. The resulting crash attracted the attention of the two guards and it enabled us to sneak down the hallway that the grunts were guarding. It led to a small, thin hallway that I could barely make it through. The hallway was lit up by a mixture of torches and oil lanterns, but it looked like the hallway was very new, almost seemed like it was coated in chrome. At the end of the hallway was a steel-coated door with a large lock on the handle. It wouldn't budge at all. Without anything to tell him, Xavier leaped up and used a Force Palm to knock the door off. Apparently when a door is thick enough to stop a bullet, it is never tough enough to stop a move by a Pokémon. The 'door' opened to reveal a section of jail cells, one of which held Ruby! I ran forward and looked into his cell, and he was a mess. When I last saw Ruby, he had a close-cut shave and a nice moustache, now he has a small beard and he was very happy to see me.

"Jack! It's very good to see you, I thought you would never find me!" Ruby told me, as I was trying to open the lock.

"Xavier, use another Force Palm on the lock here, but be careful and don't hit Ruby." Xavier jumped off my arm and hit the lock with a much lighter hit and the lock snapped off, but then the door fell down into the cell with a resulting CRASH! The door shook when it hit the ground, and Ruby stepped over the wreckage and shook my hand.

"Thanks for the help Jack, now to go and fuck up the monster whom killed my Metagross." He said, a very dark tone leaking into his voice.

We headed back down the hallway, the one where I came from, and we managed to get to the room where I distracted the guards, and then an explosion happened from the other wall. A guy ran from the hole and he was being chased by a few dozen grunts and some giant rock snakes that Ruby said that are Onix. The kid ran at us and ducked behind a crate nearby. Ofcourse, mostly because of my luck, every single damn grunt turned at us and charged.

"Are you ready for some fighting Jack?" Ruby asked.

"No, nobody is ready for a battle." I replied, like the smartass I am.

"Well, to bad, time to kick ass." Ruby said, getting into a fighting position.

(A.N. For the big fights, I will put in a song, which you can listen to while reading, you don't have too, but it will make it more epic. This song will be Riot, by Three Days Grace.)

We both released our pokemon, me having the Nincada and Xavier, Ruby having a Dragonite, a Flygon, an Absol, a Blaziken, and a pokemon that I didn't recognize, one that I never saw. All the grunts charged us, and the kid who hid behind the crate jumped from behind and scissor-kicked a grunt. They all released their pokemon and now we had to deal with Mightyenas, Camerupts, and Crobats. The kid joined our side and we charged them. They charged us.

Ruby's pokemon acted without a command, and they attacked like it was live or die. The dragon's took to the skies, while the Absol and the Blaziken reaped the souls below. My pokemon threw in their two cents as well, with Xavier jumping on a Grunts face, using a karate chop, then jumping to the next one. Nincada, who I decided will be called Night, clawed with deadly and unnerving precision, and chopped a Mightyena's head clean off. He stabbed the carcass and shot it at a grunt, then closed his eyes. Night was a pokemon, much different from his fellow Nincada's, in the sense that he is powerful. When he was cast out from his swarm, he trained himself, body and mind. He became the most powerful Nincada in the route, and he could enter a phase where he could be more powerful then some others. Night's eyes opened and his aura shot out of his body. Long, mint green tendrils shot and whipped around him and impaled the Grunts and Pokemon around him, but he didn't move after that. Thinking he was tired, I recalled him into he pokeball. By now most of the Grunts were dead or disabled. Only a single commander remained, and he held a single pokeball. He was about to throw it, but it shattered in his hand. The kid from before was holding a 22. Caliber rifle and shot the pokeball out of his hand. The commander, seeing this, started for the door, but Ruby pulled a knife from the ground and threw it like a badass. The knife stuck itself into the guys back, and he fell down into the doorway. All three of us walked to the form of the dead commander and watched as he pulled the knife from his back and spit on his carcass.

"Fucker got too quick of a death." Is all he said. The guy he killed must have been the guy who killed his pokemon.

We walked out of the cave, and there was a assortment of police vehicles outside, ranging from helicopters to full out tanks. Some cops tensed when they saw us, but when they saw Ruby, they visibly relaxed. We headed past them and walked down to the city. We returned to the center, and Ruby thanked me for saving him, and gave me a wrapped gift. He told me to give it to the kid who helped us, but he just left. That left me and the kid in the lobby, and I still couldn't see his face, his hoodie covered it up.

"Hey, uh, thanks for the help back there." I thanked him

"…" He didn't say a word, but instead pulled off his hood. I was astonished to see that it was;

"Zach?!"

A.N. WHAAA? That's right, the Zach from chapter 1 has made a return Motha's! So much will be covered in the next chapter, including the telling of how Zach made it here, his story, and the trip to Dewford Town. Also, the Zach in this will be the verifiable badass of the group. Peace Out. Oh, and the move that Night used was the side effect of using so many Fury Cutters, and it is cool. Also, it is NOT a hidden move, just a powerful one.


	7. Chapter 7: To Dewford, and Beyond!

'_tressli bessli nebogen leila_

_flusch kata_

_ballubasch_

_zack hitti zopp_

_zack hitti zopp_

_hitzli betzli betzli_

_prusch kata_

_ballubasch_

_fasch kiti bimm'_

_ -Lugo Blah, friendly Gagist._

"…" He didn't say a word, but instead pulled off his hood. I was astonished to see that it was;

"Zach?!"

He looked at me with a grin on his face, as well as a bit of blood. I walked to him and did a bro-hug.

"Holy shit, man! How the fuck did you get here!?"

He was about to answer, but the Nurse told me that Brandon was fully healed. I ran up and got his pokeball and released him. He sat on the table in the lobby and looked at me with a quizzical face.

"Brandon, Zach. Zach, this is Brandon. My starter Pokémon."

He kneeled down and scratched Brandon under his chin. It was fairly clear that Brandon liked that, as he had his eyes closed and was… purring? I shook my head and picked up Brandon and placed him back on my head. We headed back up to the room and got comfortable. Brandon went over and turned on the T.V and Zach and I sat down at the dining table.

"Zach, how the fuck did you get here!?"

He smiled. "Erick figured out how to get a 1-way portal to here, but he hasn't figured out how to have it so you can get back. I volunteered to go through the 1-way to make sure you're not dead. Turns out you aren't. And as for how I found you, that is a story by itself…"

_(Flashback: Zach's P.O.V.)_

_Erick sent me back to where your last call with him was, and I got stuck in a forest. Lost, I wandered around until I heard some commotion to the north. I ran up there and saw some people kidnapping an older guy. I wanted to go out there and whoop some ass, but they vastly outnumbered me, and they had weaponry. So I followed them, all the way to the Rock Tunnel. I saw the truck that had the older guy in it go through a wall, then just disappear. So naturally I went through that wall. It led into a massive hanger, and there was a ton of people there. I hid behind a crate near the entrance, and I had to sneak around to the exit. I heard wisps of conversations, and some were talking about an orb on MT. Pyre, but I kept on my way. _

_When I got through the exit, there was a hallway with grunts patrolling every so often. I had managed to sneak my way up to here, but there weren't any places where I could duck behind. So my choices were either fight, or take a costume and pretend I was a member. So I ran out in the hallway and clotheslined two grunts. A few others saw this and they charged me. 1 ran for an alarm, and he set it off. The grunts that went for me was ready to fight, but I jabbed one, back-flipped another, and elbowed another in the back of the neck. All three went down, but many more came from the end of the hallway. So like the badass I was, I took a stand and fought. 1 guy came at me and he was down quickly. Another took a swing at me and got me. He tried again, but I grabbed his arm and threw him over me. The fight went like that for a bit, until a commander comes through and started whooping my ass. He was a very good fighter, and nearly beat me. But I got in a very lucky shot, and he crumpled like a piece of tin foil. I was pretty beat, but I kept going, adamant about kicking ass. I went down a very deserted hallway, and I got jumped by 3 commanders, and a scientist started coming at me with a syringe. I jumped and kicked the commander holding my arms, and then I head butted another when they tried to get me, and finally used a ton of force and knocked out the last commander with a haymaker. I ran for the stairs and I hit another grunt for good measure. I made it down the stairs and kicked open a set of double doors. Bad idea, because I kicked in the doors to the cafeteria and it was filled with grunts. I turned around and ran for my life. 1 of their Pokémon launched a ball at me and blew a hole in the wall._

_(End Flashback P.O.V. change-Jack)_

"And that is where I met up with you and Ruby, and that big fight." Zach summed up.

I was stunned that Zach was in front of me. According to him, Erick made a portal here, and Zach went through it, trying to make sure I wasn't dead, took out half of a base with his bare hands, and is now sitting in front of me. Really glad I don't piss him off.

"Oh, that reminds me Zach, Ruby told me to give this to you for helping us." I reached inside my backpack and pulled out the gift Ruby gave me. "Here."

He held it in his hands and opened it. It was an Ultra Ball, and it had a Pokémon inside it, one could tell because of the bluish hue around the circle. He opened the pokeball and out popped a Torchic. I scanned it;

Species: Torchic

Gender: Male

Lv. 15

Moves: Ember, Tackle, Growl, Peck, Leer.

Hidden Moves: Flame Maelstrom, FiendFyre Blade

_Flame Maelstrom is a powerful fire type move in which the user uses their inner flame core and charge it on the top of their head. It then swirls around the body and creates a small typhoon around the Pokémon. After use, said Pokémon will succumb to the burns and die, almost instantly._

_FiendFyre Blade is a move where a Pokémon can survive using it. What it does is that it summons a Sword made of pure fire energy, and it takes on the appearance of the users will, ranging from a small hunting knife, to a massive great sword. The power varies on the size._

"Looks like Ruby gave you a powerful little birdy for helping him out, Zach." I said, putting down my Pokedex.

Zach was staring at his new Torchic, mouth gaping. I walked over to him and slapped him out of his stupor.

"Thanks, uh, so what do I do now?" He asked.

"You name him what ever you what, within reason." I said, smirking.

"I don't know right now, but I'll think of one later."

*pauses story*

-how about torch?-

(Oh, THAT'S original)

-fine then, ummmm… spark?-

(That's an electric name)

-well torchic is a fire fighting chicken thing so fire-fighting-flying, sooo how about Frying Pan?-

(…)

-well?-

(I'll put it to a poll, okay?)

-fin-

*resumes story*

"Alright, then you need to train Torchic for now. Take him out to the sparring grounds; I'll go get Xavier and Night. I'll meet you down there, ok?" I said, heading towards the nurse.

"Fine, but don't wait around for me." He picked up his new Pokémon and headed out the back doors.

I retrieved my Pokémon and headed out to the back of the center, where both Zach and his Torchic were running laps around the track. Torchic owned Zach in the race, which is strange because no one back home could beat him in any sort of physical battle. But then again Pokémon are really strong, and I doubt any man, woman, or child could beat one in anything. But then again, these are mythical creatures where I came from, and the most we did was learn about their slave use. Eh, enough with my ramble, back to the race. Oh, too late, Torchic kicked Zach's ass in the dash. I walked over to the finish line, all three of my Pokémon in pursuit. When I got there, Zach was on the ground, dry heaving. Torchic on the other hand was doing another lap. Xavier and Brandon ran after Torchic, and they caught up with him almost immediately. I looked back at Zach, flat out on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Zach, get off your ass and lets go! I'll show you real pokemon training." I yelled at his near unconscious body. He stirred and got up. I handed him a granola bar and some water. "Lets go!" I shouted again. He just narrowed his eyes at me and followed. Xavier, Brandon, and Zach's Torchic were at the training grounds, already warming up. I walked over a stereo and set in Kanye West's _Stronger _and started to show Brandon and Xavier some powerful hand-to-hand combos and techniques. I showed Xavier how to do the thing where if someone tackles you, you slip your foot onto their stomach and flip them over you. I still cannot remember what it's called. I showed Brandon and Xavier how to each supercharge a move to near insta-knockout power. Night got special treatment, and I strapped 25 pounds to his back and told him to run as fast as he could, for as long as he could. No one disappointed. By the end of the hour, Night could run faster than before and my Double Trouble (Brandon and Xavier) were high leveled. I turned to Zach and his Torchic and started them up too. Torchic got to do suicides and leg lifts, and Zach went on he weight lifts. Some might asked why Zach is working out, and that is because I take Siebold's words to heart.

'_There are no weak pokemon in a battle; There are only weak trainers.'_

I scanned all three of my pokemon while they worked, and this is the feedback.

Name: Brandon

Species: Treecko

Gender: Male

Lv. 15-Near evolution

Moves: Bullet seed, Tackle, Leaf Blade, Pound, Grasswhistle.

Hidden Moves: Wrath of the Forest, Silent Night.

Name: Xavier

Species: Riolu

Gender: Male

Lv. 14

Moves: Reversal, Rock smash, Bullet Punch, Endure, Zen headbutt, Double Team

Hidden Moves: Aura Blitz, Psychic Matrix

Name: Night

Species: Nincada-shiny variation

Gender: Male

Lv. 16

Moves: Bug Buzz, Bug bite, Slash, Tackle, Fury Cutter, Dig

Hidden Moves: Locust Swarm, Spiritual Guardian (If evolves into Shedninja)

I put my PokeDex back into my bag and saw a older guy walk up to us, a full party of six pokeballs on his belt.

"Why, hello there. My name is Mr. Briney (A.N. I hope I spelt his name right, I can never remember.) and Ruby told me to meet you here. He said that I need to ferry the two people across the ocean to Dewford, and to 'hurry it up, you old coot!'" He said, looking at me.

"Uh, thanks. We'll meet you in the lobby, let me and my friends here go to the room and grab our belongings." I answered.

He nodded his head. "Very well, I will be waiting." He turned around and headed inside the Pokecenter.

I turned to the others and whistled, loudly. The guys stopped working out and looked at me. Zach got off the weights and grabbed a towel.

"Alright, Ruby asked a friend of his to get us across the ocean. We will be going to Dewford Town, a small island not far from the mainland. When we get there, we will get a room and relax for a while." We headed up the stairs and got into our room, and packed our bags. But, as always, I stole all the little soaps and shampoos from the Bathroom. I mean, who doesn't do that? Anyway, we gathered our belongings and headed out the main door, and Mr. Briney was waiting for us, with a limo parked next to him. I looked at Zach and smiled. We walked up to Mr. Briney and set our bags next to the limo. He set his pocketwatch into his coat and smiled. He went to the drivers seat and popped the trunk on the limo, and we put our stuff in. We then went into the limo, and holy crap was it beautiful. It had a wine cooler, a flat screen, a kitchenette, and a wrap-around couch on the back. I grinned like a mad man. It seems like my luck did a 360 when I got sent here to this world. I wonder if Zach will have poor luck because of that, since he was insanely lucky. Kinda like ChuggaaConroy with Mario Party, he had inate luck. Mr. Briney told us that we had a 2 hour drive to the warf, and that we could use anything we wanted. Telling me that was a big mistake on his end. The first thing I did was pop open the wine cooler and pour some cider. Then I flicked on the Tele and put in Kung Pow, one of my favorite Kung Fu fighting movies. It was too funny and strange for words. There was aliens, Pyramid Pendents that stuck in a guys chest, iron claws, setting a guys hand on fire with mercury and salt, and a Radioshack. Oh, and a guy farted, killing a dog. Poor, poor dog. Never saw it coming. Remember, none of our Pokemon had seen fighting like this, so they also found it funny, considering that I taught them actual techniques. By the time the movie ended, we were only a few minutes from the warf. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful beach, with a house right on the front. There was a yacht parked at the warf, and it was ready to 'ship out'. Briney parked the limo and opened the door for us. I thought to myself 'So this is what it feels like to be rich. And It fucking feels good.' Mr. Briney walked us to the Yacht and let us in. Once again, it was stocked with whatever we wanted. Ruby has some really good contacts if he got us this. Mr. Briney went up to the helm and started up the ship.

Dewford, here we come.

**A.N. Sorry about not uploading, I forgot to send the files to my home computer, and I wasn't able to get a chapter in. I will be uploading new chapters every day or so, but not on the weekends. I have a life too, hard as it is to believe. Well, now the 7****th**** chapter is done, and the next one will be in Dewford. And a reviewer asked if a certain pokemon can be added, and next chapter or the one after, will have that pokemon. Peace Out. Oh, and sorry about not uploading, Finals are a bitch. Only 1 more to go, so wish me luck.**


End file.
